Life is Full of Surprises
by Angela27Riddle
Summary: Hermione Granger realizes that she cannot stay in Britain after the War. So she escapes to the USA. Now, nine years later, she comes to meet everyone else - with a surprise. But what she doesn't expect is a surprise from her older friends.
1. Ch 1 Prologue

**OKAY, SO THIS IS MY FIRST DRAMIONE FANFIC! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

**Prologue**

_May 22__nd__, 1997_

The afternoon sun shown down on The Burrow. The usually lively house was quiet as the Weasleys were mourning their dead. No one noticed the black-haired boy with glasses in the garden – sitting under a tree.

Yes, Harry Potter could not bear to meet the Weasleys after their huge loss. Sure – most of them were acting cheerful but Harry knew, that deep down, all of them missed their dear brother – Fred Weasley was indeed dead. And no one could do anything about it.

But unknown to Harry, there was another occupant of the house who was packing her things. She glanced outside and by chance saw Harry hiding.

"Harry".

Harry jumped and looked around.

"Hermione", he said with a fake smile plastered on his face. The smile did not seem to convince Hermione.

"I've been thinking...", she started, but then stopped as if she did not know what to say.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I've been thinking, Harry and I've decided that I want to leave", she said.

"Leave?", he asked, not quite understanding her.

"Yes, leave. I _have _to go to Australia and find Mum and Dad... but... I am not returning as you are all thinking"

"Where are you going then?", Harry now seemed to understand her need.

She gulped before replying.

"The United States of America".

* * *

"WHAT?"

Ron's shout seemed to echo around for a few seconds while the rest of the Waesleys tried to grasp what she said.

"Yes, I have already got a place to live", Hermione replied.

It was that evening when Harry told her that she had to break the news. Everyone seemed to be having difficulty in understanding what she meant.

"B-but... w-wh-why?", stuttered Ron.

"I can't stay here anymore after what happened", she said.

"Don't you want to help and build back the Wizarding World?", asked Ron.

"I – I can't", said Hermione before the tears started and she ran out.

No one followed her as they respected her privacy.

"Ron"

Everyone looked up as Harry addressed his best friend.

"Listen, mate. I think you skould let her go", he advised him.

"But – but we are supposed to be dating"

Harry sighed before responding.

"She doesn't want to date you. Can't you see the look on her face?", he asked.

A 'thud' made them all look at the stairs.

"Harry's right, Ron. I can't", said Hermione as she stuffed her little beaded bag in her cloak pocket.

"What do you mean, you _can't_?", asked Ron.

"I am moving on. You should do the same. Goodbye", she waved to everyone as she turned on the spot.

"Hermione!", everyone shouted at the empty spot.

But it was no good. They all knew that she was somewhere in Australia by now.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND GIVE ME A FEW IDEAS ON HOW TO PROCEED, PLEASE!**


	2. Ch 2 Nine Years Later

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 1. DRACO WON'T BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE BUT BE WARNED - THIS IS A DRAMIONE FANFIC AND IT WILL REMAIN LIKE THAT. ENJOY! :)**

**Ch-1 Nine Years Later**

"Harry!"

Harry Potter jumped and looked up as his wife ran down – a blue piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

Nine years had passed since Hermione Jean Granger had disappeared. There was no word of where she was or what she was doing. The only way that her friends knew she was alive was when the headlines of _The Daily Prophet_ had published her success as a Healer.

Half of the front page had been covered by a woman's photograph whom no one recognized. Yes, Hermione had changed a _lot_. Her bushy hair had gone and it was replaced by long, shiny and wavy hair. Her face had lost all of it's childish innocence and she seemed more like a strict boss. But it was that smile which had changed the most – a slightly lopsided grin which revealed perfectly straight white teeth.

Now, nine years later almost all the Weasleys had gotten married except for Ron, who was engaged to Lavender Brown. Harry and Ginny Potter now had three children – James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Teddy Lupin spent almost all his time at the Potter's house so he was considered family as well.

As Harry Potter noticed the look of excitement on his wife's face, he could not place when he'd seen her this excited.

"Harry! It's from Hermione!", she screeched as she waved the letter in front of his face.

"Hermione?", asked Harry as he snatched the letter from her.

The parchment was light blue in color with a thin golden line that ran along the border. The letter was written in dark purple ink which had a light silvery shine to it.

_Dear Harry and Ginny _[it said],

_I know that it has been a long time since I have contacted you, but I have realized that I want to come home now. I miss Britain. I am really sorry that I had to miss your wedding. I saw it in _the Daily Prophet_ a few years ago, but I was wrapped up in studies and work and when I realized what day it was, it was too late._

_Anyway, could you mail me your address? I will be arriving the Muggle way (i.e. in a plane and then a car). It is very difficult for me to travel in the Wizarding way because I have someone coming with me._

_I don't know if all of you will be there, waitng for me, but I request just one little thing. Don't mention _anything_ about magic. PLEASE! It would become very inconvenient if you did._

_If you want to surprise everyone, you can do that since I am myself going to surprise you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Healer – Salem Institution of Healers,_

_Georgia, Atlanta._

_P.S. – I also came to know that you have three children. CONGRATULATIONS!_

_H.G._

Harry looked up after reading.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go write to her and then we'll inform everyone", he was grinning all the time.

After all, it wasn't everyday that your best-friend came home after nine years.

* * *

"A red car has just driven up!"

James Sirius Potter's scream made the whole Weasley/Potter family look up.

"It's Hermione!", cried Ginny and rushed to open the door.

Outside stood a smiling woman. She was wearing a red sweater over black skin-tight jeans. Her long – once auburn – now dark brown hair hair was pulled up in a pony-tail.

"Well, are you going to invite me inside, or ot?", she asked.

Her accent had changed, too. It was slightly American.

"Hermione!", cried Ginny and flung herself on the brunette.

"Hey, wait!", said Hermione.

"I have to tell you guys something", she said, biting her lip.

"Go on", said Harry.

Hermione smiled nervously before going to the door and called out.

"Ange! You can come in now", she said.

A small girl of about four came in. She had dark brown almost black hair. Her eyes were a breathtaking shade of forest green mixed with a light purple.

"This is my daughter – Angela Sadie Granger", said Hermione.

"Daughter?"

**_SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_TO Mi High Lover : THANK U VERY MUCH, BUT U SEE, THAT IS WHERE I HAVE A SERIOUS FLAW, MY STORIES JUST HAVE TO BE PERFECT FOR ME. KEEP ON UPDATING AND DON'T WOORRY, THERE ARE MILLIONS OF PPL OUT THERE LYK ME WHO HAVE GUD IDEAS!_**

**_TO nature love 95 : THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EXACTLY LIKE WAT U SUGGESTED, BUT THERE IS ACTUALLY A BIT OF A TRAGEDY... BUT DON'T WORRY, HERMIONE IS COMPLETELY FINE!_**

:)


	3. Ch 3

**I AM SORRY, GUYS! I AM THANKFUL THAT NONE OF YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE OR I'D BE DEAD BY NOW. I KNOW THAT THE STORY WILL NOT BE TURNING OUT AS MOST OF YOU WANTED IT TO, BUT I HAVE GOT MORE IDEAS IF IT GOES ON LIKE THIS. AS AN APOLOGY, I WILL BE UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY!**_**ENJOY!**_**MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED BY A FEMALE DOG! I AM SORRY! BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE QUICKLY!**

"Ange, go to the car", said Hermione softly.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Say it plainly, Herm – you want me outta here", she said.

Her voice was as clear as a blackbird's but it had a slight American drawl to it.

Hermione smiled slightly as her daughter went outside. Then she looked up.

"Yes, Ronald. She is my daugh – ",

Ron cut her off.

"Who is the child's father?", he asked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"For your information, Angela is not my own", she said, her voice growing colder with each word and slightly trembling at the end.

But before Ron could retort, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Ron sat down, grumbling.

"Sit down, Hermione", Ginny said kindly and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry hugged Hermione before letting her sit. And then the children came rushing up to her and Harry started introducing them.

A small "Herm?", made both them turn around.

Angela stood there with tears running down her face.

"What happened Ange?", asked Hermione.

"The kids outside told me that I – I was a - a freak", she said miserably as Hermione picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Who said that?", Hermione's voice was filled with a strange venom.

"Don't know", came the muffled voice of Angela who had pushed her face into Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, they were right!", said Ron with a laugh.

"Ron!" said Harry, exasperated with his best friend.

But Hermione seemed to have had enough.

"Really, Weasley, I cannot _believe_ that I thought _you_ were my friend. It seems that I was better off without you", with that Hermione turned and ran out with Angela. the rest of the people who remained inside looked ready to kill Ron.

**HERMIONE**

I ran out to the car with Ange.

She seemed aware that I was not in the mood to smile and thankfully said nothing.

I reached our new home – a flat in Muggle London. I climbed the stairs with Angela following me slowly.

As I opened the door, she became even more quiet.

"What is it, sweetheart?", I asked.

She shook her head slightly before replying.

"Are all the people mean here?", she asked in a subdued voice.

"No, darling! I'll take you to meet Uncle Harry tomorrow, okay? He's very nice", I said hugging her.

She only nodded.

"Wanna sleep?", I asked as she nodded.

I decided to write a letter to Harry as I tucked her into bed.

_Dear Harry,_[I wrote]

_I am really sorry that I spoilt the evening, but to tell you frankly, I love Ange more than ANYTHING! I know that you are worried that my husband died or I was raped, but that is not the truth. Let me tell you everything from the beginning._

_When I left Britain all those years ago, I had only one motive in my mind – to find my parents. It took me four years to find out that they were dead. So, I decided to go to the 'place' which I'd told you all about._

_The 'place' was actually my cousin – Evangeline Granger's house in the United States of America. However, I found that the day I landed, was the day when she returned back from her honeymoon with her husband – Mr. Edward Rïaner. So, I left their house after a few days and found a job at the Salem Healer's Institute. It did not take me long to find out that the Rïaner's were Muggles._

_So imagine my surprise, when a year later, I was made Angela Sadie Rïaner's godmother. However, three weeks later, Edward and Eve were killed in a car-crash (ironic, isn't it?). So, I have been Angela's mom since then and even though she knows the truth, she refused to be named after Edward. So she became Angela Sadie Granger._

_Now that you know the truth, please accept her and make her feel at home. Ronald has already given her a bad impression of her own country._

_I also wanted to tell you that I connected my fireplace with yours. So you an Floo over anytime. The only other place that I have connected is 's. I will be joining there as a Healer from next week._

_By the way, i have confirmed it with both Hogwarts and Salem Institute that Angela is a witch, but she doesn't know a lot about magic._

_Hope to hear soon from you!_

_Yours affectionately,_

_Hermione Granger._

I rolled up the parchment and called our new owl – Sandy – to take it to Godric's Hollow.

As she flew off, I went into my new bedroom and fell on the bed without changing. For the first time in years, I felt that I was home even if i felt as unwelcome as Ange.

**BTW, Rïaner IS PRONOUNCED - ree-ann-er.**

**YearOfJudges : IS THE MYSTERY CLEAR NOW? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PadfootObsessed329 : HOW IS IT? WANT MORE? THEN I AM UPDATING IN A FEW MINUTES.**

**AnMarie10 : THAT'S SWEET! I ACTUALLY LOVE YOUR NAME. THE TRUTH IS THAT I INVENTED THIS GIRL WHO WOULD ALWAYS STAR IN WHATEVER THING I'D IMAGINE - SHE WAS (STILL IS) EVERYTHING THAT I THINK A PERFECT SOMEBODY SHOULD BE, AND SINCE I LIKED THE NAME ANGELA, AN ANGELA WILL ALWAYS STAR IN ALL MY STORIES FROM NOW ON.**

**nature love 95 : YEP! SHE IS CERTAINLY NOT DRACO'S! IF SHE WAS, THEN I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM FOR MAKING HERMIONE PREGNANT BEFORE THEIR MARRIAGE!**

**Jessie () : WELL, YOU ARE SOMEWHAT CORRECT!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**_


	4. Ch 4 Adjusting

**I'M SORRY, GUYS! I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN TOO EXCITED TO DO ANYTHING - BECAUSE INDIA WON THE WORLD CUP! I LOVE INDIA! ENJOY!**

**Ch-3 Adjusting**

**HERMIONE**

I woke up early next morning. Today was my last day of my freedom. I also wanted to get Angela admitted in a school.

I never had this problem of Angela's safety back in the States because of my co-worker – Cynthia Weller – was always at home when I'd be at work.

So on that wonderfully sunny morning, we went to the Potter's home to join them for breakfast.

**ANGELA**

I was a bit scared when Mom told me that we were going to the Potter's house.

After yesterday's not-so-warm welcome, I started disliking the place. Mom and I Floo-ed over to their house.

"Hermione!", the red-haired woman exclaimed when we stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello, Ginny", Mom grinned.

Mrs. Potter hugged Mom and then turned towards me.

"Hello, Angela", she said softly with a beautiful smile. I suddenly liked her very much.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter", I said politely.

"Mrs. Potter my as- um... foot! Call me Aunt Ginny", she said.

I laughed at her slip-up.

"Then I'm not Angela – call me Ange", I said with a huge grin.

Aunt Ginny laughed as a black-haired man came towards us.

"Hermione! I get to hug you properly after such a long time!", he said as Mom hugged him.

"Oh, Harry! I missed you all so much!", Mom cried.

Mr. Potter let go of Mom and she followed Aunt Ginny into the kitchen. Then he knelt down.

"Hello, Angela. May I hug you?", he asked.

I grinned and hugged him.

"Only if I get to call you Uncle Harry!", I said.

Some strange emotion appeared in his green eyes as he hugged me again.

"Of course, Ange", he whispered.

I suddenly felt much more happier.

"What's for breakf – Oh!", a sudden yell made me jump.

A black-haired, brown eyed boy was looking at me and as I looked at him, he grinned.

"Hi! You must be Aunt Mione's god-daughter", he said.

I smiled.

"No, I am Hermione Granger's daughter", I replied.

His grin widened.

"I'm James", he introduced himself.

"Angela", I held my hand out to shake his, but he pulled me into a bear hug.

Uncle Harry was looking at us with an amused expression on his face.

"Breakfast's ready!" Aunt Ginny's voice made the three of us rush into the kitchen.

As I made my way to the table, I noticed two more children sitting at the table. One was a black haired boy with Uncle Harry's green eyes. The other was a red-haired girl who looked like Aunt Ginny.

"Hello", they both greeted me.

I smiled back and bit my lip. I was suddenly nervous, because all these people might be making assumptions about me, which I thoroughly disliked.

"I'm Albus and I am six. James is seven", said the boy.

"I'm Lily. Um...", she looked at Albus for help.

"She's four", he said for her.

I smiled again.

"That's nice! I'm four, too!", I said to her.

"Do you like frocks?", she wrinkled her nose.

"No! they're frilly little things that keep getting tangled up", I said. It was true. I could not run in frocks – I always tripped in them.

"Do you like the Story of the Three Brothers?", asked Albus.

I shook my head.

"I have not read it – but I like Cinderella", I said.

That seemed to cheer up Albus.

"Do you want to prank someone?", asked James.

"Sure!", I replied as I rather wicked grin spread over my face. I liked this happy family very much.

Suddenly, I realized that Mom, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry wee laughing like crazy.

I stuck my tongue out at them, which only made them laugh harder.

**GINNY**

I fell in love with Angela the moment I saw her. She was Hermione's niece through and through. She had the same thirst for knowledge in her eyes, but I saw that she was not bossy like Hermione. In many ways, she was rather mature for her age.

" – I've been thinking that she should go to school", Hermione's voice broke through my thoughts.

Harry and I exchanged a glance.

"You could leave her here tomorrow and we'll take her to school with our three", I said.

"But I'll need to meet the authorities", said Hermione.

"Don't worry! We'll do it for you", I replied.

"But – "

"Drop it, Mione", said Harry.

Thankfully, she nodded and shut up.

"Mione, do you have the recipe for your famous lasagna?", I asked.

"Of course! I'll send it with Ange later", she said.

I smiled as she and Harry started a conversation about Hogwarts.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU ASK THIS QUESTION - HOW COME ANGELA SPEAKS LIKE A GROWN-UP WHEN SHE IS ACTUALLY ONLY FOUR - ANSWER - SHE IS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER'S NIECE AND HER MOM WAS HERMIONE'S COUSIN, SO SHE WOULD BE INTELLIGENT... AND HER DAD MIGHT HAVE BEEN INTELLIGENT AS WELL! IF ROALD DAHL CAN WRITE MATILDA, THEN PROBABLY, MY CHARACTER COULD HAVE A BIT OF MATILDA'S INTELLIGENCE!**

**:)**


	5. Ch 5 Lost

**HELLO THERE! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'M HARDLY FINDING ANY TIME TO DO ANYTHING BUT STUDY NOWADAYS. HOPEFULLY, YOU ALL DON'T WANT ME DEAD. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Ch-4 Lost**

**GINNY**

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast Ginny!" said Hermione.

"Oh it was nothing! In fact I loved having you over here!" I replied.

"Goodbye, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry! I'll be along soon!" said Angela with a sweet smile.

"OI! You cannot tell them even that!" said James.

"Oh! Would you please forget that I'll be coming here?" she asked.

I winked at Harry.

"What? Did you say anything?" I asked her.

She laughed and stuck out her tongue at James.

"Bye, Angie!" said Lily and Albus.

"Bye-bye!" said Angela turned around so that Hermione could pick her up.

With a wave of her hand, Hermione and Angela vanished, and I turned to my children.

"No mischief! Okay?"

They nodded their heads as if they were the most innocent kids in the world, but I knew those looks. I grew up with Fred and George after all. I shook my head with a smile as I remembered my dead brother. The pain was almost gone and Fred was just a wonderful memory to remember.

* * *

**ANGELA**

When we reached home, Mom told me to go and amuse myself while she took care of some business. I was bored of the house so I asked Mom if I could just go out and play.

"As long as you remain within my sight", she said.

I nodded and ran out. The flats where we lived were one of those middle-class buildings where the people are rich but they don't show-off.

I was just walking out of the gates when I bumped into someone.

I landed hard with an "Oof!" and looked up at the 'someone'.

"Uh-oh!" I said as he seized me.

* * *

**HERMIONE**

When I finally finished all my jobs, I remembered that Ange was not troubling me. Thinking that she had gone to sleep, I walked into her room and saw that it was empty.

"Maybe she is doing something else – watching T.V or something", I thought as I walked out of her room.

But no, she wasn't watching T.V.

"Ange! Angela!" I shouted.

No answer. I started panicking. Angela was not like other children who would forget all about the time. Then I remembered that she had gone out right after breakfast. It was nearly half-past four now.

I went outside and saw two women talking.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a little girl with black hair here?" I asked.

They shook their heads dumbly.

I became worried. Where was Angela? Did she meet with an accident or something?

No, I would have heard if there was any noise around here.

Then I realized that she would probably be at Harry's. She might have told me and I was too busy or something. With a small smile, I apparated to Harry's house, somehow thinking that she would be there. It never struck me that she did not know how to Floo herself or that Ginny didn't send me any message about her reaching their house.

When I saw their front door, I smiled gladly. I knocked. It opened at once. A worried Ginny looked out.

"Hey Ginny –", I began but stopped when I saw her face.

"Hermione, Ron's missing!"

* * *

**CLIFFY! I THINK IT'S MY FIRST OFFICIAL CLIFFY! HEHEHE! :D**

**ANYWAY, I'LL GIVE YOU A CLUE - THE KIDNAPPER'S NEITHER DRACO NOR RON NOR ANY OTHER SLYTHERIN - ACTUALLY... I WON'T SAY ANYTHING AFTER THAT!**

**I'LL UPDATE IN A FEW HOURS! I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN DOWN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO RETURN BACK TO CHEMISTRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Ch  6 Found

**To my wonderful reviewers - thank you! And to all those other ppl who added me or my story - please review next time! I LOVE reading reviews! But thank you, anyway!**

**To KaCeyRose - Ange is supposed to know magic, it's just that she is not used to it. And anyway, Hermione wasn't thinking properly at the time too. And if there is a bit of childhood romance between James and Angela, they're only three years apart. And don't forget Albus, too! Maybe, he'll fall in love with her! Hehehe! Anyway, I like your idea! I'll try this after Draco comes in so that he could get into 'protective father mode'. And that was not a secret! Everyone knows that this is a Dramione fic, so Draco will have to feel a bit protective about Angela! Thanks for reviewing and keep on giving me some brilliant ideas!**

**To BigTimeGleekBTR - Thank you very much for your review!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter - it's 942 words long! :)**

* * *

**Ch-5 FOUND**

**ANGELA**

A rough looking boy of about six looked grabbed hold of me and started pulling me.

"Hey! Let GO of me!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" he replied and kept on dragging me.

I looked around to see if someone would help me, but there was no one – the whole place seemed deserted.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

The boy shrugged.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Johnny", he said.

"Well, Johnny. Don't you know that it's rude to drag someone like this?" I asked sounding like Mom.

He shrugged again.

I sighed. He seemed like some gorilla or something – no speaking. So, I decided to act my age and stuck my tongue out.

He didn't even notice it – the dolt!

Soon, we reached some sort of dirty playground where the swings were broken. A tiny group of about two boys and two girls were sitting near the swings. The oldest girl looked about ten and the rest fitted in between me and her.

"Jane!" called Johnny.

"Oh, your back!" said the girl. She looked rather dirty and had on some torn clothes and there was a nasty grin on her face.

She made her way to us and the rest of the kids followed her.

I scowled. She walked right up to me.

"What's your name?" she asked rather rudely.

I scowled even more but refused to reply.

"What's your name?" the girl asked again this time in an angry voice.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

She grinned her nasty grin again.

"Because I am the eldest here and everyone does what I tell them", she said.

"Eldest indeed! Wait till I tell my Mom and she'll put in your place you dirty little thing!" I cried.

The girl was shocked for a second but then made a sign to the kids behind her and they started chanting, "Mamma's girl! Mamma's girl!"

I could feel myself going red and all I wanted to do was to punch them hard!

"So tell me your name NOW!" she commanded.

"NO!"

"You're a little idiot! We'll never let you get out of here!"

"I don't care! I'm smarter than the lot of you put together!"

"Just tell me your name and we'll let you go"

"So wha – Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay. My name is Angela Sadie Granger", I said.

For a minute there was silence. And then they started laughing.

"Granger? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Shut UP! That's my Mom's name!"

"Oh…. So what happened to your Dad?"

"He-he's dead! And so is my real Mom!"

"So you're an orphan? Hey! Listen to this everyone! No one loves her at all! She's a stupid orphan!"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence. I slowly looked around and saw that all the children were unconscious.

"Hel – Hello!" my voice shook slightly as I called out. Were they all playing some stupid joke on me?

"What on EARTH!" said a voice behind me and I froze.

**HERMIONE**

"What do you mean Ron's missing? He is not some child to just disappear, Ginny!"

"I know! It's just that he's not replying to any Patronus and his house is empty and Lavender doesn't know where he is too!" said Ginny.

"But how did you know he was missing then?" I asked.

"Well, George sent a Patronus this morning that Ron hadn't come to the shop. So I checked out all the possible places and…. Well, he was not there! And when I finally contacted Lavender, she told me that she hadn't seen him after breakfast!" she replied.

"Oh dear! Everyone seems to be missing!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Angela's missing too", I said. The tears burst out. I tried to hide Angela's news when I heard about Ron but I couldn't stop my emotions!

"Oh God! Why didn't you tell us? I would have contacted Nar – um – I mean I would have contacted a few of my friends if you had told me about it!" said Ginny waving her wand and sending her Patronus to her 'friends'.

I sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Wait for Harry", she replied simply.

**ANGELA**

"Hello, Mr. Weasley", I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You did this?" he asked, pointing to the playground.

I sighed. What was the use of hiding anyway? He knew about magic.

"Yeah"

He almost smiled and shook his head.

"C'mon! Let's get you outta here", he said and held out his hand.

I blinked in surprise and smiled at him before going up to him.

"What are we gonna do about them?" I asked gesturing to the 'enemies'.

"Wait and watch", he said and with a flick of his wrist, they all woke up and both of us ran away from there.

"Where's she?" said a rather groggy voice as we made our way outside.

"You've got nice hair", I said trying to make conversation.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're just like your Mom", he said.

I grinned.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. After all, I was just four and I hardly knew Mr. Weasley even if he was one of Mom's best-friends.

"To Uncle Harry's", he said.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Weasley!" I cried,

"So Harry's _Uncle _Harry, but I'm ?" he asked.

"Okay. Thank you, _Uncle_ Ron!" I smiled.

And he turned on the spot and apparated to Uncle Harry's.

**HERMIONE**

"Um…. Hermione...There's someone here to meet you".

I heard Ginny's voice.

"Who's it?" I said opening my eyes.

My jaw dropped open at who was standing there.

"No – way!" I heard myself say.

* * *

**So... who is the mystery person? Draco? Ron? _Voldemort?_** **Even I don't know! I haven't written the next chapter yet! Sorry! But I'll upload it soon if you all review soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	7. Ch 7 New Acquaintances?

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO HOPED FOR DRACO TO APPEAR HERE I AM REALLY SORRY! BUT PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE HE'LL APPEAR IN THE NEXT ONE! AND TELL ME WHAT PROFESSION SHOULD HE HAVE? I HAVE NARROWED DOWN MY OPTIONS - HEALER, AUROR, MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE IN SOME RANDOM OFFICE!**

**ENJOY! :) **

* * *

**HERMIONE**

My jaw refused to close because the woman I front of my eyes seemed…. REAL!

"_Mrs. Malfoy?_" I said.

She gave a slight smile.

"Please call me Narcissa, Ms. Granger", she said, sitting down next to me.

"Bu-bu-but what are you doing _here? _In _Harry Potter's _house?" I asked, still not grasping that this was real.

She raised a perfectly penciled eyebrow.

"Because he called me", she said in a slow voice as if I was a kindergartener.

That thought made me realize that my jaw was still open. I closed it quickly and almost let it drop again – almost – because Narcissa Malfoy was wearing _muggle_ jeans and shirt.

"And why are you wearing muggle clothes?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Because jeans are comfortable", she said.

"Oh", was my brilliant answer.

Then Ginny spoke.

"Narcissa, my brother and Hermione's daughter are missing", she said.

"Hmm… There are many possibilities – Your brother could have kidnapped her, she might have kidnapped your brother, both of them could have been kidnapped together or else they could even have eloped", finished Narcissa with a triumphant smile.

I was just taking a sip of water which Harry had brought me and I choked when she made the eloping comment.

"Mrs. Malfoy –", I began, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"Please call me Narcissa", she said. I scowled.

"Very well, _Narcissa_, my daughter is four years old, Ronald hates her and are you Rita Skeeter in disguise?", I cried.

"Wouldn't be surprised if was Skeeter and I don't hate Angela", said a very familiar voice from the door.

"RON!" screamed Harry, Ginny and me and turned around and I screamed again for Angela was holding onto Ron's hand and looking very amused.

"Angela! Where were you?" I cried and picked her up in a giant hug.

"Mom! You're killin' me!" she shouted and I loosened my grip but didn't let go. I looked up at Ron.

"Thank you for finding her, Ron!" I said.

"It's no big deal", he said with a smile.

"Where was she?" asked Harry.

"Found her in a deserted playground near the Leaky where she had stunned a whole lot of ragamuffins", he replied.

"Underage magic", Ginny and I shook our heads.

"And this is where I come in", said Narcissa's voices. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at the woman. Even if she had saved Harry's life, that one good deed did not make her Dumbledore!

"And, pray tell me, HOW do you come in?" I asked, while Angela fell asleep in my arms.

With a flick of her wrist, a sparking pamphlet appeared in thin air. I snatched it and a small smile made its way to my mouth.

It read –

"_HOGWARTS JUNIOR – A Place for Underage Witches and Wizards._

_Headmistress – Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy._

_Faculty – Ms. Pansy Parkinson, Ms. Astoria Greengrass, Ms. Daphne Greengrass, Mrs. Ginny Potter, Mrs. Penelope Weasley, Mrs. Fleur Weasley, Mrs. Audrey Weasley, Mrs. Angelina Weasley, Ms. Lavender Brown, Mrs. Molly Weasley, And many more part time workers!_

_Funded by – Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, The Ex-Death Eaters Charity Council, Salem Group of Institutes, The Beauxbatons' Academy, Durmstrang Institute, Mr. Harry Potter, and Professor Minerva McGonagall."_

I giggled.

"Ginny – you too?" I asked.

She just shrugged.

I turned to Narcissa.

"So….."

"… you're supposed to get your daughter admitted and she can start tomorrow", said Narcissa.

And for the first time that day, I saw a genuine smile light up her face and she looked even younger.

I sighed. I saw that either way, Angela was smitten with Narcissa.

"Fine!" I gave in and Ginny and Narcissa smiled at each other, and Ron and Harry clapped each other on their backs.

Ron….

"By the way Ron, where were _you_?" I asked.

The smiles disappeared instantly.

"Umm… in the Leaky Cauldron…. Taking my mind off things", he mumbled.

I blinked. The rest of them shrugged.

"Well, I'll be on my way", said Narcissa.

She kissed Ginny and me and waved to Ron and Harry.

We saw her dissapparate just outside the gate.

I waved a goodbye to Harry and Ginny and left with Ron.

I had decided to apparated from an old alleyway near the Potter's house. Ron followed me.

Just as I was about to apparate, Ron grabbed my arm.

"You", he said.

"What, ME?" I asked.

He sighed before replying.

"I – I was trying to forget you. I see you all happy and content with Angela and I was feeling jealous. But, I think I'm over you now. Maybe, I'll start loving Lavender, but it's not the same with her. She's different. I – I – I guess I'm rambling now, but I hate it that you love her more than me – I'm sorry", he said and before I could respond, he dissapparated.

It took me a few minutes to gather myself, but I finally found the strength to dissapparate.

I could not sleep that night no matter how many sheep I tried to count, the fact that Ronald Weasley was still in love with me pricked me more than anything.

My only problem was – How was I going to tell him that I DID NOT love him? Would I break his heart just like he broke mine in sixth year?

Then I shook myself – I was not the old Hermione Granger. I now had more responsibilities than anyone. If anything, before making any decision, I had to consider Angela.

With that thought, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**SO - HOW WAS IT? LIKED NARCISSA? OR WAS SHE TOO OOC? IF SHE WAS, THEN DO TELL ME BECAUSE I LIKE TO HEAR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM! :)**


End file.
